Meeting the cullens
by Deedydream15
Summary: The cullens meets their next trouble maker beside Emmett and thats their.......... Read it and find out And plz review me
1. Meet the family

HI THIS IS MY FIRST TRIED AT A STORY

Disclaimer:  
Jacob: Destini u just won a date with me Me: *.* Really that means i can own Twilight Jacob: Nope srry stephanie meyer still own us Me:O.o that mean no date between me and u Jacob: Nope Me: Well...... Can i pet ur fur than Jacob: -.- sure

Edward pov

When esme told me the news that we're gonna have a new sibling stay with us I was anxious to meet her so I quickly scan every mines to see what they thought

"Yay new sister I hope she like shopping" was alice

" I wish she isn't prettier than me" of course was roselie

" Nice someone new to prank" was emmett

" lalala If I was a rich girl nananana" O.O was jasper

" Aw someone for nessie to play with" Was my sweet bella

" Daddy stop trying to find out what i'm thinking" was nessie

" Is someone going to answer the door it's freaking boring out here" was a unfamilar voice

She Here (This is when hell break lose)

Bella pov

She arrives i wonder how she is

Me

Just wait until u find out

Bella

Hey stay out of my pov

Me

Whatever u stupid person

Bella

*.0

Me

Finally someone answer the door. It was this weird dude that looks like he been shot to many times

Jasper

Wow thats harsh but anyway I went to answer the door and their stand was this Milk chocolate skin girl with wide brown eyes and long black hair that goes to her shoulder she looks about 5'8 or 5'9 And I could tell from the way she look roselie will have some competition

Roselie

I could tell from taking a glance at her i wouldn't like her

Me

Well i can't stand you too (oh yea i can read mines and other things)

Roselie

:P seems like we're rivals by the way don't touch my emmett

Me

Don't want to I'm not into big tall and monkey

Emmett

HEY i'm right here

Me

don't care

Edward

I could tell she a troublemaker "Hi i'm edward this is my wife bella and our daughter nessie."

Me

I'm destini weird name nessie

Nessie

Destini and I will not get along no one says my nickname is weird and gets away with it

Me

Bring it on N-E-SS-IE I laugh when she gave me a scowl (what can i say i like to make enemy's)  
" Well come on in" edward said " All right where do I...." My words stop as soon as this pixie hit me with full speed "WTH u midget get off of me" I said in my meanest voice

Alice

Ok i admit what i did was wrong but I can't help it "Soooooo Destini nice name how are u relate to us and my name is alice"

Me

"Well I know what i'm about to say may seem crazy but tanya is my mom"

Everyone

O.O Really but ur

Me

I know but lets just say before eddie my mom was into the chocolate type and she was trying out diffrent teams at the time ( I was trying my best to rephase that)

Edward

Don't call me eddie

Me

I glare at him "Shut it glitter boy"

Nessie

OH NO SHE DID NOT Call my dad glitter boy I ran to her with my vampire speed getting ready to slap her when she dodge me and took off her gloves and touch me than everything went black

Bella

" What did u do to her"

Me

"Oh just knock her out for a few minutes"  
"What Kinda of powers to u have" glitter boy ask

Edward

Hey be nice

Me

What do u want eddie boy or glitter boy

Edward

-.- u are evil u know that

Me

I tried my best :)

Edward

O.o

Me

anyways my powers are to absorb but i wasn't going to tell them yet " These lips are sealed anyways i poof wheres my room nvm i will find it" (i know we don't sleep but i didn't feel like talking anymore

Edward

From the moment she came i feel like something going to go down

Well thats it for now tuned into for the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: I had a pretty good vision about u

Me: What is it did stephanie meyer finally let me own twlight

Alice: Um no but u did get this pretty top and dress

Me: That isn't good -

Alice: It is cause i pick it out for u Me: *.*

Destini (me of course)

I hate the fact that being a vampire mean's we can't sleep. So I decided to go for a run when this blond rat ran into me.

Roselie

Whatever hershey You don't really know me.

Destini

Don't call me that ever or your pretty blond locks are gonna be missing

Roselie

"Is that a threat." (-.-) She must be really dense to try and threaten me

Destini

"No it a promise and trust me cousin (I said with disgust) or not I always come through"  
and with that advice I started to walk away but before that I grab some scissors and chop some of her hair. Bectha alice didn't see that and left but as soon as I walk out there was this earspliting scream.

Random Person DAMN!!!!!!! SOmeone about to get kill again

Destini

Not it in this decade - random and destini slaps five-

Edward

All I know is that when everyone ran into the hallway we see rosy with her eyes black as night "Jasper calm her down cause she about to go kill destini and trust me from what I seen it not going to be pretty" alice say "speaking of destini where is she" bella my love ask "She went for a run I'm going to go find her everybody else stay here and help jasper"  
As I was getting ready to run jacob walks in going to go see nessie i'm guessing but no instead he says "Nice hair cut barbie who did it and why didn't they do the rest.  
before he had a chance to finished I grab him and ran when I know we we're near somewhere safe He told me wth is wrong me so i told him the whole story....

Jacob

Wow this Destini chick -:)- is hardcore to go that far and she only been there for 2 days I like her already can't wait to meet her I was getting ready to leave and go meet with seth and leah when this girl walk out the clearing " Destini what you did was wrong" Edward say SOOOOO this is destini I was about to say hi when she walk up to me and said hi and then everything went black

Destini

So i didn't mean to make him pass out but like I said i have the powers to absorb so when I nessie I her powers but at the price I make them blackout "really thats the powers u have and thats the reason u wear gloves" Edward said Damn glitterboy stay out of my mind and u better tell no-one about it "srry and won't not unless u stop calling me glitterboy" ok deal eddieboy :P so anyways when can i get back "From everyone thoughts it seems she calm down but when we get you to say sorry" whatever she needed it anyway from acting all high and mighty not to mention the fact she called me hershey (btw i'm thinking all this) so lets go i'm already hunted oh grab the mutt i'm just to lazy So thats when we left as soon as we hit the house I told rosy sorry and went to my room to read a book when pixie walk in with a credit card in her hand and rope in the other before I had said anything she spoke "We can do this easy or hard and from what I seen u might wanna go with easy" find i gave into the pixie and with shopping with her and the others

Bella

I tell u the car ride to the mall was hell beside rosy giving destini death daggers and she doing the same. Alice trying to make conversion with everyone is just wasn't going to work Beside the first time i met destini I wanted to get to know her and ask her about her life before she was turned

Me

"Bella I wasn't turned I was born vampire" Everyone beside rosy was looking at me for the whole story.  
" Like I said before glitterboy (haha he said not to but i counld't resist) tanya like to switch teams from time to time or decade to decade and she met my mother when she was pregnant with me (btw i'm 16 forever in this story) being tanya she dazzled my mother into being turned into a vampire while with me so they can stay together forever a few months later my mother is in the hospital getting ready to have me when she is biten by tanya thinking that it work and she changeing into one when boom she starts to have heart attack and died with me still in the womb so tanya open her up and took me away i was still human but had a little vampire venom in me so tanya raised me in secret so the voltari couldn't find me and kill me when i made 13 i could already hunt and other stuff like the vampires but i was still human until i met jane she was trying to get me to go with her but i wounldn't so use her powers on me to force me to come with her thats when the venom awaken in me anyways long story short i killed jane absorb her powers for good and went back to tanya like nothing happen. Until i was 16 and aro sent tanya a note saying what I did and that she had to change me or kill me so she change me and sent me to y'all so here i'm and now that I told u.... before i had a chance to finished wat I was saying when aro step in front of the car and everything with black

well thats it left u something to worried about about


End file.
